


Take It In

by professor03



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Tony Reflect on how they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It In

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on this site. I hope you like it!

~Steve~

I wake up and look around, not worriedly but just to take it in. Take in the sunlight streaming through the partially open curtains. Take in in warmth of the bed. Take in the man lying next to me. Take in his dark ruffled hair, his tan skin, his scruffy face, the soft blue light coming from his chest. I kiss the top of his head and he stirs. He rolls over to face me and smiles. The smile he knows that I love, not his signature smirk, but a sincere smile. His eyes are still closed but I know he's awake.

"Hey, you," I say. I smile at him.

"I can hear the smile in your voice." He laughs and it sounds so nice. I love hearing him being happy. I know he wasn't always this happy in the morning and he didn't always know who was in his bed. I reach over and grab ahold of his hand.

"I love you," I admitted even though he already knew. It feels good to be able to say it aloud. "You are so perfect, even with all your flaws."

"Steve, that doesn't make any sense but I still know what you mean." He opens his eyes and looks at me. "You know I wouldn't be able to be so perfect without you, right?" His eyes sparkle with the life that he has found with me. I've been keeping him sober, he does it for me. He doesn't sleep around any more, because we're together. He actually enjoys his life and doesn't think about drinking it away.

He keeps me sane. I've been so lost, so alone but he's always been there for me, even when I didn't realize it. His hands have always been there waiting to catch me when I fall. And he did. I was in a low place but so was he. We knew what it was like for each other. We helped each other back. We were each other's hand to hold, shoulder to cry on. Then it was more than that. It wasn't a big thing and it wasn't a secret. Everyone suspected it anyway. He likes me and I like him. That's all.

I lean over and place a soft kiss on his lips before whispering, "Thank you," in his ear. I don't need to explain; he knows what I'm talking about. He leans over to me and kisses me gently before whispering the same thing to me.

~Tony~

 

I feel the familiar pressure of lips against my hair so I roll to face Steve. I give him a real smile, not the fake one I've been wearing for so long. Every chance he gets, he tells me how much he loves my smile. I hear him emit a contented sigh and I couldn't stop smiling if I wanted to.

"Hey, you." It's two words but it's so much more. It's sort of his thing, every morning I get a "Hey, you." I'm not sure why he does it but I don't mind, it's cute. So many of the things he does, drive me crazy, not in a bad way but an "I can't believe you think I deserve you" way.

"I can hear the smile in your voice," I say because it's true. I love his voice, especially when it sounds like it does right now. I laugh because I have every reason to. He reaches for my hand and grabs it. He likes holding hands, too. I have a guess as to why he likes that, though. It makes him feel like there's someone there for him, someone who loves him, and will help him when he needs it.

"I love you," his voice is still smiling at me. If I was looking at him, I'm sure his eyes would be, too.

"You are so perfect, even with all your flaws." This gets me because I know it's not true. I'm about as far from perfect as you can get but Steve doesn't see it. To him I'm an angel and he's the unworthy one. But he is so precious and faultless; I don't know what he sees in me. It's not fair for him and I've told him that but he stills stay with me. These thoughts fill my mind every night when Steve snuggles up against me and mumbles, "I love you," before he drifts asleep. I lie there for hours just hoping that in the morning, I'll be a little closer to the person Steve thinks I am.

Sometimes I wonder if he's better off without me, but I remember all we've done for each other. How we saved each other and if I left Steve, we'd both be back where we started; some place low and dark where no human ever wants to be. I was drinking every night and bringing a different girl home that I wouldn't remember in the morning. I wasn't even trying to hide how drunk I was during the day. I drove Pepper away. I drove everyone away; except for Steve.

I don't know why I remember it but I do. I was drunk off my ass and Steve just came in. I was on the floor, drinking straight out of the bottle. He just comes in and scoops me off the floor. Brought me into the bathroom, gave me a shower, and sat with me in bed for hours waiting for me to wake up. Then he nursed my hangover and got rid of all the alcohol.

In return I was his shoulder to cry on when his nightmares came. They came every night; about Peggy, Bucky, every one he knew. I would listen to him and give hold him because he needed it. One night it just became more than that. He leaned up one night and kissed me, soft and gentle. It wasn't like any kiss I'd ever had; it wasn't hungry but patient. It held all the emotion we felt without overwhelming each other. I wouldn't trade that kiss for anything. It was more than a kiss. It was a promise. I'll always be here for you.

I'm pulled back to the present when he whispers, "Thank you," in my ear and I know was thinking about what I was thinking about. He kisses me gently on the lips like that first time. I open my eyes and lean over and do the same to him.


End file.
